


Interstice

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Playful Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: This isn’t their first time but this istheirfirst timenow.





	Interstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relax, Stevie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436834) by Umikochannart. 



Tony watches, entranced, as Bucky eases Steve down that last fragment of space until Steve’s ass is flush against Bucky’s thighs and there’s no distance between their bodies. From shoulder to thigh, they’re pressed flush and Steve can’t stop trembling.

‘Ssh -- ssh, it’s okay, Stevie, it’s okay…’ Bucky’s talking a steady stream, nonsense for the most part; his hands are much more to the point, steadying and guiding and holding and touching and stroking until Tony’s throat is dry just from watching. 

‘Hey, Stark--’ Bucky’s looking up at him over Steve’s shoulder, eyes bright and color high in a way it only ever is here, for them. ‘--y’gonna stand there all night?’ 

Steve groans, deep in his chest, almost like pain, as Bucky shifts backwards on the bed; he clutches at Bucky’s shoulders but he can’t seem to make himself grip. His hands skitter and slide down Bucky’s arms, over his back. ‘God... _fuck…’_

Tony shakes his head sharply, trying to snap himself out of the trance of watching Steve fuck himself down on Bucky’s cock, the way his spine arched and his eyes squeezed shut and he couldn’t seem to catch a full breath. ‘Looks to me like you’ve got it handled.’

Steve flails a hand behind himself, bracing himself with the other hand on Bucky’s shoulder. He sounds like he’s trying to make words but the sounds don’t quite connect, coming out as breathy gasps instead.

Tony might be able to stand here and trade quips with Bucky all night but Steve looking for him, Steve _asking_ for him? He can’t stand apart from that. So he crosses the room, fits himself between Bucky’s knees and against Steve’s back, sliding his arms around Steve’s waist just above Bucky’s.

Steve chokes and pushes back against Tony’s chest, letting his head fall back on Tony’s shoulder. ‘Fuck... _fuck,_ Tony…’

‘Feel good, baby?’ Tony threads his fingers through sweat-soaked blond hair and grins at Bucky who winks back and shifts his hips, just slightly, just enough to make Steve moan. 

‘Want -- want you -- next time --’ Steve turns his head, rubbing his cheek against Tony’s collarbone like a cat trying to scentmark. 

‘Now that’s an idea--’ Bucky says, his voice drawn tight as he pushes up into Steve, a tiny, almost unnoticeable rocking of his hips that has Steve shivering. ‘Never got to watch before.’

‘...next time…’ Steve repeats and this isn’t their first time -- Steve and Bucky had told him _that_ story over a bottle of tequila one night -- but this is _their_ first time _now_ and Tony can’t stop himself from bowing over Steve’s shoulder, burying his face in the sweaty crook of Steve’s neck, shoving himself hard and slick against the small of Steve’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for the Lady Catchclaw because, well, she sent me the fan-art!


End file.
